Does Time Heal All?
by HanaCairnzie2507
Summary: With Christine dead, the heartbroken Phantom and Gustav return to the Phantom's liar, after the Phantom makes a deal with a mysterious man in a mask, the two sleep for 100 years, how will the two manage the new Opera House in a new century and will the Phantom of the Opera return with his deal witht he devil? Gustav/OC


**(This takes place just after LND. The year is 1903)**

**Prologue**

Gustav hadn't stopped crying, his mother's death had broken his small ten year old heart. He cried silently when he woke up, when he heard music, even the word mother made him tear up. The Phantom who now had taken the young boy under his wing had no idea how to make him feel any less devastated. The Phantom himself was heart-broken; he had lost the one woman who he loved. The Phantom would spend endless hours pacing and thinking and crying. He had no idea how to move on from this disaster. The Phantom and the boy had now moved back to Paris and were now living in the liar underneath the burnt Opera House. It was safe and no one could disturb the two in their grief.

Madame Giry had helped the two back to Paris, she felt she had to help after the incident with Meg and the gun. She brought food and clothes for the boy and gave advice to the Phantom. She would sometimes stay for an hour or two insuring that Gustav ate and the Phantom got some rest. She suggested that Gustav should learn to play the piano, but the Phantom only screamed a resounding no to the very idea, as music reminded him far too much of Christine. Madame Giry was running out of patience with the Phantom, she wanted desperately to help, to give both of them a new life, but she had no idea how to help or what to do.

Xxxxxxx

Late one evening, after the Phantom had seen that Gustav had fallen asleep, he heard a rustling noise coming from behind him, he swiftly turned around to check there were no intruders in his sanctuary. No one was there. He heard another rustling sound and then another and then another, the noise ended for a matter of second, but then the organ erupted with a monstrous D minor chord, causing the Phantom to spin around to see the player of his precious instrument.

The Phantom turned around to see a young man of about 21 looking at him and smiling manically. The man was pale and thin with white blond hair; he was well dressed in a black suit and a jet-black mask covering his face.

"Greetings dear Angel of Music, I see we are still grieving, poor Phantom," teased the young man

"Who are you?" The Phantom demanded

"Me, I'm just a friend dear Phantom, someone who can ease your pain. I can give you a new start, a fresh start, where no one has heard of the tale of the Phantom of the Opera." The figure whispered

"What, what are you talking about boy?" The Phantom was beginning to feel angrier with this boy

"If you make a deal with me, I can help you and your son." The Phantom's heart dropped at the thought of Gustav hurting over his mother forever, so he became more interested in this man's offer

"What do you want?" The Phantom asked cautiously.

"I want you and your special skills Monsieur, but I think we can make a suitable arrangement once you wake up in your new life." The man produced two small bottles and held them out, "This is a sleeping potion that will make you and your son sleep for 100 years, no more, no less, you'll wake up and be free of this time, and no one will know who you are, it will also take the edge of poor Gustav's misery."

The Phantom thought about this offer, there was a chance for a new life, but he did not like the idea of this man holding a deal over his head, but then he was drawn again to his son and how miserable he was.

"Very well, you have a deal." The Phantom replied, taking the bottles from the man, he turned to look at his son, turned back and the man was gone. The Phantom woke Gustav and told him to drink the first small bottle and then The Phantom did the same. He felt a dizzy, sleepy haze wash over him before a calm darkness overtook his mind. There The Phantom and Gustav would lie for the next 100 years, hoping for a new life in a new world.


End file.
